U.S. Pat. No. 9,528,233 B2 teaches a device that places an open flexible bag over pet droppings on a surface and a mechanism for ensnaring the droppings while remotely closing the opening of the bag containing the droppings for disposal. The present invention offers several upgrades and improvements to the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,528,233 B2. The upgrades relate to activation of the snaring mechanism and the removal of the bag in such a manner that the user avoids contact with the bag in the course of its removal and disposal.